


I Used To Think

by RemusJohnLupin1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusJohnLupin1993/pseuds/RemusJohnLupin1993
Summary: Harry, Draco and an empty library...What more can I say? Please Read and Review. Oneshot. Does anyone think I should make a sequel? Let me know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

** All in The Past **

I used to think Slytherins were cold-hearted and cruel. That is, until I met the other side of Draco Malfoy. I was sitting in the seemingly empty library when he walked in, books stacked in a neat pile against his chest. He took the place opposite from me and began to work, barely noticing my existence. All of sudden, a thousand images and sentences alike were running through my head in a jumbled mess. I had known for years that I was gay and in love with Draco Malfoy but these images were beyond anything I’d ever seen before. All the blood in my body was rushing towards my…well you know. 

 

I tried my hardest to keep going but I couldn’t concentrate on my work when this vision of perfection was sitting in front of me. He looked up and said “It’s rude to stare Potter” I blushed and looked away when Malfoy asked “Why were you staring Potter?” I blush even harder and say “That’s none of your damn business Malfoy” Malfoy sneers and says “I think it is if you were staring at me” Even when he sneers he is extremely cute. “Whoa Harry stop thinking like that!” I scold to myself.

 

I am still scolding myself when Malfoy leans in and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. I am stunned but I manage to ask “What on earth do you think your doing?” Now it’s his turn to blush “I really like you Harry” he mumbles and I am caught off-guard. I grin slyly and say “Sorry what was that, I don’t think I heard you” He glares at me but repeats himself. I am shocked that Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Sex God, is interested in me. He leans in again and presses another kiss to my lips, only this time neither of us breaks it. Neither of us wants to. 

 

That was almost six months ago and Draco and I are still going strong. We know that when we finally come out of the closet, there are going to be many stunned people. I am stunned myself, mainly about how Draco and I went from enemies to lovers in less then ten minutes. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my head. I grin and kiss him back. I used to think that all Slytherins were cold-hearted and cruel, but that was before I discovered that even Slytherins have a soft side. What I used to think doesn’t matter anymore.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥Hands out virtual cookies♥**


End file.
